Trap
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: YAOI. Au détour d'une ruelle, Ichigo se fait enlever. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il trouverait l'amour au milieu de toutes ces épreuves ? Et de tous ces beaux gosses, faut bien le dire !
1. The Strange Seller

**Disclaimer :** _Comme chacun de vous le sait, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et pas à moi._

**Synopsis :** _Au détour d'une ruelle, Ichigo se fait enlever. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il trouverait l'amour dans ces circonstances ?_

**Warning :**_ Hum, il y a un viol dans le chapitre deux. L'ambiance devrait être glauque, normalement, je sais pas encore trop x)_

**Note :** _Eum, je signale juste que chaque titre de chapitre correspond à un personnage de l'histoire, j'ai essayé de les définir en entier dans un seul mot. Si vous voyez pas qui c'est à la fin du chapitre, demandez moi, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre xD Ah autre chose, cette fic a une progression très lente ... Désolée -_-'_

_Et puis, voilà, je vous laisse lire x) Rendez-vous en bas pour la review ? x3_

* * *

_**TRAP**_

**Chapitre premier : The Strange Seller.**

_''Merde, je savais que j'aurais pas dû passer par ce putain de raccourci … '' _se disait Ichigo.

Ce soir là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, pour échapper à la pluie, après avoir raté son bus, tout ça à cause de cette fille qui voulait lui déclarer sa flamme. Bien sûr il avait refusé, pas parce qu'il était déjà engagé, non, mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'était pas … son genre.

Il ne pleuvait pas encore quand elle l'avait épinglé, mais maintenant, c'était le déluge ! Alors, la capuche de son sweat sur la tête, il avait couru, et prit un soi-disant raccourci. Le coin était réputé pour être mal fréquenté, mais sous la pluie battante, Ichigo n'avait pas pensé croiser qui que ce soit.

Alors il avait pilé net en voyant une bande de mecs tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres au bout de la ruelle qu'il empruntait. Ces inconnus suspects sourirent un instant en le regardant avant de s'avancer vers lui. C'était à se pisser dessus. Ichigo reculait au fur et à mesure que les autres se rapprochaient, mais quand il se retourna pour définitivement battre en retraite, il en aperçut d'autre à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus sous l'effet de la panique, il s'adossa à un mur, se sachant perdu, et trembla de tout son corps, il sentait son sang circuler dans ses veines à une vitesse affolante, les battements de son cœur allant jusqu'à faire bouger son corps.

Plusieurs de ses agresseurs l'encerclaient maintenant. Ils étaient tous baraqués à faire peur à Undertaker, alors Ichigo n'en menait pas large avec ses petits muscles d'adolescent. Un seul de ces hommes avait l'air différent, les cheveux blonds et très longs, fin comme une crevette, un sourire flippant. Il détailla le rouquin de la pointe de cheveux, jusqu'aux pieds. Le jeune homme aurait cru être nu face à ce regard si perçant.

-Hum. Il sera parfait pour la vente de la fin du mois, ce sera même le clou du spectacle. Annonça le blond à ses hommes, avant de se détourner et de partir, comme si de rien n'était.

Ichigo n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ces paroles qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla quelques fois, sans reprendre vraiment conscience, il n'avait plus la notion du temps, ni de l'orientation. Il ne savait donc ni où il était, ni quand, ni combien de temps, et encore moins pourquoi. Son esprit planait, s'occupant des détails, plus que des choses essentielles. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du filet de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Et quand un individu non identifié entrait pour lui redonner une dose d'une substance non identifiée, son regard se portait systématiquement sur l'aiguille. Puis il se rendormait, retournant dans ce monde bizarre, peuplé de pendule, d'ombres et d'une multitude de portes lumineuses, si bien qu'il ne savait laquelle emprunter.

En vérité, il ne resta que six jours enfermé dans un des boxes du sous-sol d'une salle de théâtre douteuse.

Mais le grand soir arriva.

La drogue le faisait somnoler, ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, il avait un peu froid. Des gens étranges l'amenèrent dans une salle où d'autres jeunes hommes dans le même état que lui se trouvaient. Et tous nus bien sûr.

Ensuite, sans parvenir à les identifier, il entendit des bruits, beaucoup de bruits, comme si un troupeau de chevaux galopait au dessus de sa tête. Puis les hommes revinrent. Ils les emmenèrent dans une autre salle, plus éclairée, dont les murs semblaient rouges, une dizaine de jeunes hommes furent attachés par les poignets à une barre de fer au dessus d'eux, la seule fille était totalement inconsciente et se fit allonger sur un espèce de canapé, rouge vif, à gauche de la salle. Ichigo se retrouva allongé sur un autre de ces canapés à droite. Au centre de la pièce, devant les garçons attachés se trouvait le dernier sofa, en cuir rouge, où le blond qu'il avait vu avant de se faire attraper était tranquillement assis, observant ses hommes mettre la scène en place.

La lumière l'aveuglait, mais Ichigo commençait à reprendre possession de lui-même. À défaut d'avoir un corps en état de fonctionnement, son esprit n'était plus embrumé.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, quand un spot se ralluma pour éclairer le canapé du milieu, le rouquin pu voir que les murs rouges étaient en fait des rideaux, et qu'ils avaient été ouverts, laissant le public voir la scène. Il cligna difficilement des yeux, être sortis de sa cellule plongée dans l'obscurité pour être finalement exposé à une vive lumière pour qu'elle s'éteigne peu de temps après ne plaisait pas tellement à sa vision. Il entendait sans écouter, le blond, qui l'avait semblait-il kidnappé, faire son show, et apparemment mettre son public familier à son aise, il en entendait certain rire, même occasionnellement quelques applaudissements. Quand un autre spot s'alluma pour éclairer la jeune femme, couchée et nue, un murmure d'excitation se répandit dans le public. Elle était magnifique. Le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter sévèrement. Où était-il donc, et qu'allait-il lui arriver ?! Qui étaient tous ces gens, qui était ce blond ?!

-Bien, comme je suis galant, commença ce dernier -produisant quelques rires au passage grâce à sa phrase, je vais commencer par vous présenter cette magnifique jeune femme. J'ai bien dit ''jeune femme'', et non ''jeune fille'' messieurs, garantie majeure, saine et malheureusement, déjà visitée …

Ichigo sentit la nausée le prendre à la gorge. Il parlait de la fille comme d'une marchandise. Et le sous-entendu de la fin, le mit très mal à l'aise. Son impression de dégout et de malaise se mua en peur et en mauvais pressentiment, il savait que c'était dangereux de rester là, il aurait voulu fuir, courir se réfugier chez lui, chez son père, chez un ami, n'importe qui ! Seulement ces hommes l'avaient drogué, et son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Avec une horreur silencieuse, il assista à la vente de la jeune femme. Des hommes dans le public criaient des sommes astronomiques pendant que le blond menait l'enchère !

Le blond passa ensuite à la brochette de jeunes hommes enchainés et dont les pieds touchaient à peine le sol, tous subirent le même sort que la fille et le rouquin comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas, à moins d'un miracle.

Un jeune homme se débattit quelque peu, il était mieux réveillé que les autres et lançait des regards courroucé à l'homme qui lui tournait autour, dans le but de l'exhiber. Tout ce qu'il gagna fut un coup de cravache stratégiquement bien placé : une trace rouge marqua ses fesses. Le vendeur l'enlaça par derrière.

-Attention, celui-ci aura besoin d'un bon dressage. Avertit-il le futur acheteur.

Vu le montant des sommes criées pour le jeune rebelle, un esprit farouche était très recherché.

Peu à peu, Ichigo récupérait ses facultés, il arrivait désormais à bouger ses doigts, et avant la fin de la file de jeunes hommes, il se savait valide, du moins à peu près. Cependant, il ne tenterait pas de folies, il savait son évasion impossible et absurde. Il ne put qu'attendre son tour, le cœur battant, et des larmes dans les yeux.

Enfin, il croisa le regard perçant du blond.

-Messieurs, les enchères arrivent à leur fin. La mise minimum pour la prochaine acquisition est de 200 millions. Ceux qui n'ont pas la somme requise sont priés de sortir de la salle et de se diriger vers la caisse.

Quelques soupirs déçus retentirent dans la grande salle. Beaucoup s'en allèrent, et les organisateurs enlevèrent les étalages passés, tel qu'à la fin, il ne restait plus que cinq personnes : trois acheteurs, le vendeur et le futur vendu.

Le blond se rapprocha d'Ichigo lui ordonnant de se lever. Le cœur du rouquin se serra pendant que la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Se remémorant le claquement de la cravache sur le corps du dernier garçon qui avait osé paraître insolent, Ichigo hésita à obtempérer. Finalement, le vendeur lui tendit la main dans un sourire rassurant. À peine eut-il effleuré cette main de la sienne qu'il se sentit tiré et remit sur ses pieds. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette crevette pourrait avoir tant de force ! Toujours est-il que soutenant légèrement le jeune homme, le blond s'avança vers ses clients, et s'assit en compagnie d'Ichigo sur le bord de la scène. La drogue ne l'avait pas totalement libéré, et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son bourreau.

-Voici un jeune homme en parfaite santé, parfaite condition physique. Je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie comme un petit chaton mouillé ! Ajouta-t-il à grand renfort d'un regard apitoyé. Notez qu'il s'agit d'un vrai roux !

Ichigo se sentit rougir.

Un homme se leva et s'en alla après avoir précisé qu'il trouvait le prix trop élevé pour ce que valait la marchandise. Ichigo se sentit humilié, ses larmes menaçaient de couler, et il savait que ce serait le cas dès qu'il entendrait quelque chose comme ''marché conclu''.

Restaient néanmoins deux acheteurs. Et Shinji savait que l'un d'entre eux trouverait son bonheur avec sa nouvelle petite fraise. Il en avait une idée bien précise, il avait cherché quelqu'un avec le physique d'Ichigo dans toute la ville, il savait comment devait être la marchandise pour _lui_ plaire. C'était pourquoi il avait monté les enchères si haut.

-Kyourakou-sama ? Demanda-t-il, avec l'espoir infini que l'interpelé refuserait.

-Hum … Hésita celui-ci.

-Monter l'enchère aura pour seul effet de me faire dépenser plus d'argent Kyouraku-san. Intervint le second client.

En entendant sa voix si glaciale et profonde Ichigo ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Ses yeux réussirent à distinguer malgré la pénombre l'homme qui avait parler. Les jambes croisées, ses doigts touchant chacun leurs jumeaux en un tic agaçant, ses yeux rivés sur son corps … et un sourire horriblement pervers.

''_Cette fois c'est sûr … J'aurais jamais dû passer par cette rue …_'' Pensa-t-il pendant que ses entrailles faisaient le grand-huit.

-200 millions dans ce cas Aizen-sama ? S'assura le blond.

-200 millions. Acquiesça le client.

* * *

_Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai volontairement pas mis de quelle monnaie il s'agit, comme ça, ça peut se passer n'importe où x)_


	2. The Demanding Master

**Disclaimer :** _Comme chacun de vous le sait, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et pas à moi._

**Synopsis :** _Au détour d'une ruelle, Ichigo se fait enlever. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il trouverait l'amour dans ces circonstances ?_

**Warning :**_ VIOL /!\_

**Note :** _Eum, je signale juste que chaque titre de chapitre correspond à un personnage de l'histoire, j'ai essayé de les définir en entier dans un seul mot. Si vous voyez pas qui c'est à la fin du chapitre, demandez moi, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre xD Ah autre chose, cette fic a une progression très lente ... Désolée -_-'_

* * *

_**TRAP**_

**Chapitre 2 : The demanding master.**

Son kidnappeur et son acheteur se sourirent mutuellement pendant qu'Ichigo cherchait une solution à son problème actuel.

-Alors je vous le prépare tout de suite ! S'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire.

_''Quoi ?! Noooooooon ! Oh, y'a même pas un petit délai ?! Comme avec les voitures … Pitiéééééé !''_ pensa le roux.

Mais le vendeur le releva et l'entraina avec lui dans une autre pièce, où Ichigo eut le loisir de retrouver tous ses congénères vendus, en train de se faire habiller par les gorilles qui l'avaient attrapé. C'est alors que le blond le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et entama une réflexion tout haut.

-Bon, voyons voir … Aizen aime le cuir … Mais sur toi, ça ferait vulgaire.

_''Un peu oui … '''_ concéda du regard le rouquin, qui à cause de la drogue n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de sa parole.

-Alors … un t-shirt noir pour faire ressortir tes cheveux … et un jean bien serré ce sera parfait.

Ichigo se sentit mal soudain … Un jean moulant ? Avec le sourire pervers qu'avait affiché ce malade d'acheteur ? Il en était hors de question ! Shinji partit chercher les vêtements mais quand il voulut les lui enfiler, Ichigo se débattit, faisant même claquer sa main sur la joue du blond.

Shinji resta pétrifié quelques secondes, pendant que toute la salle les regardait. Ichigo déglutit difficilement et baissa piteusement les yeux, rouge de honte. Il était nu, et parvenait quand même à se donner en spectacle.

-Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça, là où tu vas, si tu ne veux pas finir démembré dans une poubelle des quartiers chauds, l'avertit le blond, et je te déconseille de le refaire si tu ne veux pas tâter de ma chère cravache. Menaça-t-il.

Ichigo se soumit. C'était difficile, pour son amour-propre, mais ça le serait bien plus de se faire cravacher devant autant de gens. Hirako parvint facilement à lui enfiler le t-shirt, pour le jean, ce fut une autre histoire. Le roux ne supportait pas le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, alors finalement, pour ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise -après tout il vivait un de ses derniers instants de liberté- il le laissa enfiler le pantalon lui-même. Une fois habillé, Ichigo fut bien plus gêné que prévu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se contenta de s'étreindre lui-même, ses mains étant crispées sur ses bras. Shinji y vit une symbolique, le jeune homme se savait maintenant prisonnier d'un homme, il voulait garder sa liberté serrée contre lui, mais elle lui avait déjà échappée, elle s'était envolée à l'instant ou Aizen Sosuke avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Le blond entraina le plus jeune dans une pièce à part, non loin de là.

Son heureux propriétaire viendrait bientôt le chercher.

Le vendeur l'assit de force sur une chaise et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ichigo sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il savait que c'était un moment important et qu'il devrait y faire très attention.

Shinji ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était ainsi à chaque fois de toute façon.

-Bon écoutes. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour tout ce que tu vas subir dans les semaines, voire les mois qui vont suivre. Ce sera dur, et tu n'auras aucun moyen d'y échapper. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps que tu le crois. Tout ce que tu dois retenir, c'est une date et un nom.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Ichigo. Précisa le blond. Tu veux bien transmettre le message ? Sinon tu subiras tout ça pour rien.

-D'accord. Répondit le roux dans un murmure, soudain curieux.

-Le quinze juin. Tu ne dois donner cette date qu'à un homme qui s'appelle Grimmjow. Tu as compris ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.

D'un geste vif, le blond planta l'aiguille d'une seringue jusque là cachée dans son dos dans la cuisse du roux, à travers un trou dans la maille du jean. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de pousser un petit cri où se mêlaient surprise et douleur avant de sentir son esprit s'en aller. Encore cette saleté de drogue …

-Souviens-toi gamin … Sinon, c'est foutu. Murmura Shinji.

Et Ichigo sombra.

Shinji porta le jeune homme jusqu'à une pièce qui faisait office de sas d'échange entre l'argent et la marchandise. Il fut surpris de trouver un homme de main d'Aizen et non pas le maffieux en personne. Il prit d'abord soin d'inspecter l'argent, mais les billets n'étaient pas faux, et le compte y était, deux valises remplies de liasses vertes, contre ce gamin. Une fois que Shinji eut prit l'argent, Stark souleva délicatement le rouquin, il devait y faire très attention, son maître ne serait pas content s'il était abîmé. Il allait définitivement sortir quand la voix de Hirako le retint.

-Oh Stark, prends ça, ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, fit le blond en lui tendant un carnet à spirale aux feuilles épaisses. Et dis aussi à Aizen que c'est encore un plaisir de faire affaire avec lui, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Stark garda le garçon contre lui jusqu'à la voiture, où Aizen ouvrit lui-même la portière arrière de sa limousine pour embarquer le roux à l'intérieur. Le subordonné préféra cacher le cahier d'Ichigo dans son manteau plutôt que de le donner à son patron. Dieu sait ce qu'il en aurait fait.

-Joli colis. Fit remarquer l'albinos, assis sur la banquette en face de Sosuke.

-Colis de 200 millions. Répondit Aizen en caressant doucement les cheveux roux.

-Tu vas attendre d'être à la maison pour le déballer ?

-Oui, je préfère l'essayer sans toi pour la première fois.

-Sa première fois ?

-Oui.

Gin ressentit un sentiment étrange quand il vit le regard presque tendre que le brun adressa à son nouveau jouet.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il fut mal à l'aise, et il pria silencieusement pour que Stark les ramène le plus vite possible à la maison.

Quand Ichigo reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un grand lit. Six personnes auraient pu rentrer dedans sans aucun problème et il ne se doutait alors pas que c'était déjà arrivé. Il ne pouvait que faire mollement tomber sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour observer la pièce. Mais c'était bien inutile. Il n'y avait dans cette pièce qu'un immense lit et des lampes de chevet posées sur les tables de nuit de chaque coté. Étrangement il était seul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son acheteur prenne le risque de le laisser s'échapper, mais apparemment c'était le cas. Après quelques minutes d'attente dans un silence complet, le roux réussit à se redresser sur ses coudes. Et c'est ce moment précis que le brun choisit pour sortir d'une pièce attenante, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche.

Cette quasi nudité effraya le roux. _''Mais pourquoi j'ai pris ce raccourci à la con ?!''' _se maudit-il intérieurement pendant que l'homme lui souriait, apparemment ravi de le trouver réveillé.

Le brun s'assit sur le rebord du lit, juste à côté d'Ichigo et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides avant de parler et de se pencher sur lui.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ichigo eut des frissons quand sa main effleura sa joue, dans un geste faussement tendre. Il donnait l'impression d'agir comme s'ils étaient en couple, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et s'aimaient tendrement d'un amour puissant.

Il ne connaissait pas les règles de ce petit jeu mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. En plus, son corps ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'aurait voulu. Ces frissons qui hérissaient la peau de son dos n'étaient pas dus au froid ou à la peur, c'étaient des frissons d'excitation et sur le moment, il en fut révulsé et apeuré.

Le plus vieux posa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou de roux, dont le ventre se noua. Son estomac se tordit quand les grandes mains fraiches de son bourreau glissèrent de sa joue jusque sur son torse.

Il s'en doutait depuis le début, mais espérait secrètement qu'il n'allait pas en arriver là. Jamais.

Mais Ichigo n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Il savait comment ça commençait, et il savait comment ça finissait. Shinji l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait s'il se rebellait. Finir démembré dans une benne à ordure, ça ne lui faisait pas très envie. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de subir ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est à ce moment là que résonna son premier ''non'' dans la pièce, même s'il n'eut pas grand effet.

Le regard du brun se durcit instantanément :

-Tu ne dis pas non. Personne ne peut dire non ici.

Puis il reprit ses caresses. Ichigo se sentait seul. Seul entre les griffes d'un lion. Seul, en enfer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner chez lui. Il aurait tout donné. Même sa vie. À l'instant, il y pensait sincèrement, et finalement, il préférait mourir que subir ça.

Il gémit de désespoir :

-Non, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça !

Cette protestation eut pour effet de stopper tout mouvement chez Aizen, et Ichigo crut vraiment qu'il allait arrêter et le laisser tranquille. Mais à la place, il lui envoya une gifle magistrale. Le roux ne s'y attendait pas : il reçut le choc de plein fouet et celui-ci résonna dans son crâne, déjà douloureux. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son tortionnaire avait beaucoup de force, sa joue cuisait.

Le regard qu'Ichigo lui adressa fut celui d'un animal blessé, en train de se faire dévorer par son prédateur. Mais Aizen se fichait des états d'âme du garçon.

-Arrêtes de me résister, ça pourrait me rendre encore plus … entreprenant. Lui susurra-t-il.

Ichigo ferma les yeux de désespoir.

Puis il se laissa faire. De toute manière, il n'avait pas la force de se débattre. Il se contenta de gémir ou de hurler suivant le degré de douleur qu'il ressentait. Ses larmes coulaient à flot sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. En fait, il ne voulait pas les arrêter. Elles brouillaient sa vision et lui permettaient au moins de ne pas voir ce qu'il lui faisait. Il se sentait suffisamment humilié comme ça, il ne voulait pas en plus s'en souvenir, pas précisément. Pas du tout même. Il espérait bien enfouir ce souvenir au fin fond de sa mémoire, et ce dès ce jour. Parfois un sanglot lui échappait, mais grâce au ciel, sa torture ne dura pas longtemps, enfin, pour lui elle dura l'éternité, mais Aizen eut finit son affaire en une demie-heure à peine. Son nouveau jouet l'excitait beaucoup, et il était heureux de son acquisition. Une fois satisfait, il s'allongea près du rouquin.

-Tu ne devrais pas pleurnicher, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, j'ai été doux avec toi !

Mais voyant que le jeune homme ne se calmait pas, il soupira avant de se lever et de s'habiller d'un costume noir. Il sortait apparemment. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et cria un nom qu'Ichigo n'entendit de toute façon pas, bien trop occupé à ne plus penser à rien. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, dès que cet homme avait quitté le lit où il était allongé, toute la tension de son corps avait disparu. C'était fini. Enfin.

Il avait le visage tourné à l'opposée de la porte, il ne vit pas un jeune homme brun, assez petit au teint pâle et aux grands yeux verts recevoir ses ordres pour la soirée.

-Occupes-toi de lui d'abord Ulquiorra, fit Aizen en désignant Ichigo d'un vague signe de tête, quand je rentrerai cette nuit je veux Grimmjow c'est clair ?

-Très clair Maître. Lui répondit la voix froide du brun.

Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau, et Aizen partit.

Ulquiorra le suivit du regard, puis quand il eut totalement disparu de son champ de vision, lâcha un long soupir. Doucement, il entra et ferma la porte, puis il s'approcha lentement du roux. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il savait mieux que personne ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, alors il agit exactement comme il aurait aimé que quelqu'un agisse avec lui quelques années plus tôt.

Il s'assit sur le lit, près d'Ichigo, mais pas assez pour le toucher. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être touché, au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Alors il resta suffisamment loin pour que le plus jeune ne se sente pas menacé, il croisa ses jambes en tailleur, et … ne fit strictement rien, laissant le silence s'éterniser.

Ichigo d'abord d'un calme alarmant, ne le regardait pas. Surtout pas. Puis il se remit à pleurer, doucement. Ulquiorra attendait sagement qu'il ait terminé, ce qui prit une bonne heure. Puis il finit par se lever, et l'attendre aux côtés du lit, lui tendant une sorte de couverture assez grande pour couvrir tout son corps :

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demanda le brun en même temps.

Mais le roux ne répondit pas, c'est à peine s'il leva les yeux vers lui. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun renseignement, le brun continua :

-Écoutes, le maître ne va pas tarder à revenir, et crois-moi, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve ici.

Les yeux dorés du roux semblèrent intrigués, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi.

-Grimmjow s'est échappé, et quand il s'en rendra compte, il ne va pas être content. Donc il ne sera pas gentil comme tout à l'heure.

Il avait été gentil tout à l'heure ?! Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Ichigo le foudroya du regard, mais décida de l'écouter. Après tout, il avait l'air habitué à ce qui se passait ici.

Le rouquin se leva, difficilement. La douleur dans le bas de son dos était lancinante, et son corps avait du mal à se souvenir comment on faisait pour marcher. Ulquiorra l'emmena avec lui, dans un long couloir qui avait plein de portes, fermées, avec de mystérieuses lettres inscrites dessus : ''G'', ''S'', ''I-I'', ''S-R'', ''U-Y'', ''G-'', ''N'' et ''C''. Il ouvrit la dernière et l'y fit entrer . La pièce était une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, un lit (en bordel), un placard (qui débordait) et une porte entrouverte vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain (qui n'était pas plus rangée).

Ulquiorra lui donna la permission de prendre une douche s'il le voulait, mais lui demanda de ne surtout pas sortir de cette pièce jusqu'au lendemain. Ce qu'Ichigo comptait bien faire. Rester ici, et ne surtout jamais recroiser Aizen.

Le brun le laissa, revint une fois pour lui apporter des vêtements, puis repartit. Les jambes d'Ichigo le portaient très difficilement, il décida de s'assoir sur le lit de la pièce, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal. En fait, la seule position qui ne le faisait pas souffrir, c'était allongé sur le ventre. Et bien qu'il aurait voulu s'enfuir de cet endroit, courir à l'autre bout du monde, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.


	3. The Obedient Slave

Yo, alors je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, en une semaine j'ai écrit trois chapitres ... Bon xD C'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous ma foi xD ça devait être le stress de la rentrée ...

**Disclaimer :** _Comme chacun de vous le sait, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et pas à moi._

**Synopsis :** _Au détour d'une ruelle, Ichigo se fait enlever. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il trouverait l'amour dans ces circonstances ?_

**Warning :**_ Hum, il y a un viol dans le chapitre deux. L'ambiance devrait être glauque, normalement, je sais pas encore trop x)_

**Réponse au reviewers non-inscrits :**

Guest :_ Merci merci x) J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ce début que tu trouve prometteur !_

Melle Perv :_ Hé hé, oui Ichigo est vulnérable, mais il va devoir s'endurcir xD_

Enfin bref, voilà le troisième chapitre ! Wouhou !

* * *

**TRAP**

Chapitre 3 : The Obedient Slave.

Ichigo se réveilla désorienté. Ce n'était pas sa chambre habituelle. Et pas celle de chez son père non plus. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire à une vitesse effarante, lui laissant une impression horrible, une peur qui le prenait aux entrailles. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar … Il avait vraiment été vendu à un homme qui l'avait …

Malgré sa volonté d'oublier cette dernière chose, il n'y parvenait pas.

Les enchères avaient eu lieu le soir, très tard, la drogue l'avait laissé inconscient jusqu'au matin, l'espèce de salaud qui le possédait dorénavant l'avait laissé tranquille en milieu de matinée, et là, le ciel était noir, les étoiles brillaient, c'était donc de nouveau le soir. Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi. Ce sommeil ne l'avait pas ressourcé loin de là, son corps lui semblait lourd, trop pour être bougé, sa peau le démangeait, il la considérait comme souillée, sa tête bourdonnait.

Néanmoins, il se souvint de ce que le brun lui avait dit : qu'il avait le droit de prendre une douche. Pour l'instant, vu qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de cette chambre, et surtout éviter de rester dans le lit à ne rien faire et à penser à ce … cette chose qu'il avait subie, se laver lui semblait la meilleur chose à faire.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, il se leva, et se dirigea dans la petite pièce à côté, refermant la porte.

L'eau ruisselant sur lui, lui fit un bien fou. Seulement pour redevenir pur, effacer son … expérience déplaisante, il frotta, et frotta encore, fort. Ses épaules, ses bras, ses cuisses devinrent rouges, mais ça il s'en fichait. Il avait froid, il voulait que tout ça disparaisse, toutes ces images qui dansaient devant ses yeux, tous les souvenirs de ces sensations, et cette douleur ! Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à repousser ce monstre, à s'échapper, à rentrer juste chez lui. Tout ça c'était la faute de cette fille. Ou alors elle lui avait lancé un sort parce qu'il l'avait remballée et il attirait les ennuis depuis ?

Bon, maintenant il devait réfléchir à comment partir de cet endroit maudit.

Il y avait une petite fenêtre au verre brouillé dans la salle de bain, peut-être qu'il pourrait filer par là. Il tourna la poignée et tira d'un coup sec pour ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, devant lui s'étalait une très grande ville, la vue était superbe, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas. L'ouverture donnait sur le vide, étant presque au sommet d'un immense immeuble. Mer-vei-lleux … Adieu escapade !

Enfin, au moins, il savait d'où sauter s'il voulait en finir …

Il referma rapidement, car un vent froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

Bon, il se sécha et retourna dans la chambre, il n'avait pas pris les habits que lui avait donnés Ulquiorra avec lui.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un. Ichigo rougit violemment, et se cacha derrière la porte. Génial, un énième inconnu venait de le voir nu …

-Oh … excuse-moi … fit ce nouveau venu, en fermant les yeux et en cachant son visage dans ses mains, ce qui ne fit pas sortir le roux de sa cachette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !? Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?! s'emporta Ichigo.

-Euh, c'est ma chambre …

-Ah …

_''Et merdeuh … j'ai l'air d'un débile moi maintenant …''_ pensa-t-il, ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

-Je venais juste prendre ça, reprit l'autre, avant de disparaître par la porte, une veste à la main.

Ichigo resta un instant pétrifié. Il se trouva ridicule, et avec force de juron il s'empara des vêtements et les enfila.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était son inconnu dans le couloir, le propriétaire de la chambre, qui était rouge comme une écrevisse passée à la casserole, et aussi immobile que le rouquin au même moment. Mais il dut se reprendre vite, car Nnoitra l'apostropha :

-Dépêche, on doit le retrouver avant qu'il fasse des conneries ! Comme la dernière fois …

-C'était ton tour de garde encore, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? répondit-il.

-Oh, ferme-là Stark ! Le boss va être furieux si on ne le retrouve pas avant qu'il rentre !

-Retrouver qui avant que je rentre ? intervint la voix de miel d'Aizen, juste derrière eux.

-Et fuck … jurèrent-ils tout bas.

-Grimmjow s'est encore échappé n'est-ce pas ? demanda le maître des lieux.

Ses deux hommes de main hochèrent la tête, mal à l'aise, pressés de partir. Aizen appela Ulquiorra, et celui-ci arriva rapidement. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Aizen posa une main sur la tête du plus petit et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs.

-Retrouvez-le immédiatement, ordonna-t-il calmement.

En fait, il avait l'air parfaitement calme, rien ne le trahissait. Mais, les trois autres le connaissant parfaitement et le craignant tout autant, les deux plus grands filèrent en vitesse à la recherche du fuyard, tandis que le troisième suivait son maître jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, le visage du maître laissa passer ses émotions.

Ulquiorra n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était en colère. Il détestait quand quelqu'un ne lui obéissait pas, ou cherchait à aller contre ses intérêts, en général, ce quelqu'un le payait de sa vie, mais ses jouets avaient des faveurs spéciales. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois -ni la dernière d'ailleurs- que Grimmjow réussissait à échapper à la surveillance des gardiens et qu'il tentait de s'enfuir, et Ulquiorra savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans ces cas là. Bien sûr Grimmjow serait sévèrement puni. Mais avant, Aizen devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, et en général, c'était sur Ulquiorra. Ce dernier savait exactement ce qui allait arriver, alors il décida de ne pas attendre, après tout, plus tôt ils commenceraient, plus tôt ce serait terminé. Alors il s'occupa d'abord de son maître. Il défit la cravate et le reste du costume, il plia rapidement les vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment et se livra tout entier.

Ses souffrances de cette nuit ne furent pas les pires de sa vie, mais ses cris et autres plaintes s'entendirent quelques étages en dessous, faisant bien rire les crapules aux ordres d'Aizen qui y habitaient, et faisant frémir les habitants de cet étage-ci, qui s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs couvertures et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Ichigo lui, s'assit dans un coin et n'en bougea plus, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les mains essayant d'empêcher les bruits de parvenir à ses oreilles, sans grand succès. Puis enfin, tout s'arrêta. Ichigo resta prostré, des souvenirs qu'il voulait refouler planant cependant dans son esprit.

Par contre, il comprenait des choses … Et en premier lieu, il comprenait qu'Aizen avait en effet été doux avec lui, puisque quand il était en colère, ça donnait quelque chose de beaucoup plus … bruyant. Il comprenait aussi qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'énerver. Et enfin qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Cette dernière chose il la comprit quand les deux hommes de main d'Aizen ramenèrent au bercail le dénommé Grimmjow, qu'il entendait depuis le couloir. Il jurait à tout bout de champ en leur ordonnant de le lâcher, diverses menaces suivant ses propos. Il y eut un grincement de porte, et le silence qui s'en suivit fit comprendre au rouquin qu'ils l'avaient emmené dans la chambre d'Aizen. Au début, ce silence était complet, mais peu à peu, il fut peuplé de sons étouffés, comme si on battait quelqu'un. Et suivirent des claquements secs, comme si on fouettait quelqu'un. En fait, Ulquiorra pouvait en témoigner, ce n'était pas vraiment un fouet, plutôt un croisement avec une cravache, dont l'extrémité plate laissait une marque rouge étendue.

Contrairement au petit brun, Grimmjow ne criait pas. Il était trop fier pour ça. Il serrait les dents, le plus fort possible, et il adressait à Aizen le regard le plus haineux qu'il possédait. Parfois même il lui souriait pour le narguer, mais il n'émettait pas la moindre plainte, pas le moindre gémissement. Il grondait quelques fois, sourdement. Il était en colère, toujours. En fait, il était constamment en colère, depuis qu'il était ici. Ça faisait environ trois ans. Chaque année, en juin, Aizen s'achetait un nouvel esclave, et ce depuis sept ans, enfin, huit maintenant. Ils les avaient parqués au plus haut étage de son immeuble, surveillés par les hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance : Nnoitra, Stark, Szayel, et plus récemment Gin. Celui-ci avait une condition spéciale, car Sosuke l'avait acheté lui-aussi, de la même façon que les autres, il l'avait utilisé de la même manière aussi, mais, Gin n'avait pas eu la réaction des autres, pas celle qu'il attendait du moins, il ne l'avait pas haït comme Grimmjow, il ne lui obéissait cependant pas aveuglément comme Ulquiorra, il n'en était pas tombé amoureux et n'en avait pas eu peur comme certains. Il l'avait juste … accepté ? Il était devenu son ami. Et ça c'était précieux à ses yeux. Précieux au point de lui céder l'entière disposition d'un de ses jouets, Izuru, car de toute façon, il s'en était lassé.

Il entretenait une relation différente avec chacun d'eux, et ils avaient tous une fonction dans la maison. Certains s'occupaient du ménage, d'autres de la cuisine. Ses hommes avaient aussi quelques permissions spéciale, Nnoitra s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec ses jouets, Szayel adorait martyriser son frère, Illfort, Gin se contentait en général de Kira, et Stark … s'en fichait. Enfin, il discutait beaucoup avec Grimmjow, ils devaient être amis, Sosuke ne savait pas exactement et s'en fichait. De toute façon, Grimmjow ne se laissait jamais faire. Avec personne.

C'était ce qui faisait son charme aux yeux de Sosuke.

Grimmjow était son fauve, qu'il fallait attacher pour pouvoir le caresser. C'était le cas en ce moment. Bien sûr il ne se contentait pas que de le frapper ou de le fouetter, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était avoir du public. C'est pourquoi il laissait Ulquiorra assister à la punition du bleuté. Le brun ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait de regarder. Toujours. Ça il ne le savait pas mais c'était la seule chose qui donnait sa force à Grimmjow, le fait qu'Ulquiorra regarde. Le bleuté était certain de l'avoir vu pleurer une fois. Il savait qu'il le soutenait. Il s'occupait toujours de lui quand l'autre tyran en avait eu assez. Cette fois-ci fut particulièrement longue, elle le laissa au bout de ses capacités, un coup de plus et il aurait hurlé, ou pleuré même, il ne savait pas vraiment. Son tortionnaire s'était figé en face de lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Ulquiorra.

Le brun se leva et approcha. Certaines parties de son corps lui faisaient mal, mais il obéit quand même à l'ordre implicite.

-La prochaine fois que tu essaye de t'enfuir … tu risques de ne pas en revenir.

Et il partit.

Grimmjow s'affaissa brusquement. Les chaînes qui le retenaient attaché à quelques centimètres du sol lui firent mal aux poignets, mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas. Ulquiorra chercha les clés et le libéra. Ensuite il dut le soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il l'assit. Il s'occupa de lui comme il put, appliquant une crème sur les longues estafilades rouges, massant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Pendant ce temps Grimmjow jurait, insultait Aizen de tous les noms qu'il connaissait, dans plusieurs langues même. Il lui vouait une haine sans fin. Et il jurait sa perte. Sur sa vie. Et c'était les rares moments où Ulquiorra riait.

Ichigo, toujours recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, tremblait quand Stark entra dans sa chambre. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de l'y retrouver. Quelqu'un l'avait caché ici sans doute.

Il l'ignora au début, mais il entendait ses petits gémissements plaintifs. Encore un garçon qui entrait en enfer … il s'en voulait d'être témoin, et même complice de ça, mais il devait obéir. Enfin, il pouvait quand même rendre la vie ici agréable ! Il y arrivait d'ailleurs, il aimait beaucoup les faire rire. Il y mettait toute son énergie. Il n'agirait pas différemment avec ce petit nouveau.

Il l'approcha doucement et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le rouquin sursauta, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis qu'il était entré.

-Euh … commença le brun. Tu peux dormir dans le lit si tu veux.

Ichigo sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il voulait le … forcer lui aussi ?! Il se replia encore plus sur lui même.

-Je te veux aucun mal, gamin, fit Coyote en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Le roux releva les yeux vers lui, histoire de vérifier la sincérité de l'affirmation. Mais, il ne vit pas de malhonnêteté dans ces yeux gris.

-J'peux dormir n'importe où, et ma baignoire est très confortable ! assura l'autre avec un clin d'œil et ironie.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire, avant de baisser les yeux. Après tout, le lit avait deux places … S'il se collait au mur, il devrait ne pas être trop proche de lui …

Le lendemain, Ulquiorra les réveilla en sursaut. Ils n'avaient pas entendu le réveil, enfin surtout Stark.

-Si tu fais trop patienter Nnoitra, il va partir et Grimmjow va encore s'échapper … annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Coyote jura et fila.

Le silence s'installa. Ni Ichigo ni Ulquiorra ne bougeaient. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ulquiorra nota que le roux avait dormi avec les vêtements de la veille, il le somma de se laver rapidement et lui en apporta des propres. Une fois habillé, il lui demanda de le suivre.

Ichigo obéit. Intérieurement il se demandait comment un homme pouvait être aussi stoïque après avoir passé une nuit comme celle-là, lui il serait resté couché, ou même, aurait sauté par la fenêtre. En fait, Ulquiorra avait pensé à tout ça les premières fois. Mais voir qu'il n'était pas seul à affronter cela l'avait endurci, il souhaitait la même chose à Ichigo. Bien sûr à l'intérieur, son âme était en lambeau, mais, il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon son possible pour éviter que ces situations ne se reproduisent trop souvent. Il y arrivait, sauf quand Grimmjow s'échappait. D'ailleurs, il espérait que ce nouveau ne mettrait pas la pagaille dans ce qu'il avait réussi à construire. Il lui fit visiter sa nouvelle maison, il fut clair, ce serait sans doute sa dernière maison. Pas moyen de s'échapper, pas moyen d'en repartir, sauf les pieds devant. Pas d'espoir de retour à son ancienne vie. Pas de contact avec l'extérieur. Sa famille lui manquerait, mais il finirait par s'y faire. L'étage se présentait de façon symétrique par rapport au couloir central, qui débouchait sur l'ascenseur (qu'il ne prendrait jamais, sauf urgences médicales ou ordres de Aizen) gardé par Nnoitra, Gin, Stark (qui, en faction, lui adressa un petit sourire accompagné d'un geste de la main) ou Szayel, sur la droite, toutes les portes qu'il avait déjà vu, avec les lettres, étaient les chambres des autres ''pensionnaires'', sur la gauche, les autres salles de la maison, la cuisine, la salle à manger (qui étaient toutes les deux reliées) le living, un dressing etc, et au milieu la chambre d'Aizen. Ichigo remarqua qu'en passant devant, Ulquiorra avait fait son pas plus léger, de façon à ne pas être entendu ou à ne pas réveiller Aizen peut-être … En marchant un peu plus loin il lui expliqua :

-On n'entre pas dans la chambre du maître sans permission, on n'en sort pas non plus sans permission. Si tu cherche le maître, tu frappes deux coups, si tu cherche … -il chercha ses mots- une autre personne, tu frappes trois coups. On ne court pas dans le couloir, on ne hurle pas non plus, les bagarres sont interdites et sévèrement réprimandées, les escapades aussi.

Tout en parlant il marchait vite, et Ichigo devait presque trottiner derrière lui pour rester à sa hauteur. Ce type avait l'air d'un majordome, sincèrement …

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte à la volée. Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers eux.

C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouva dévisagé par neuf nouveaux inconnus.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, on fait connaissance x) un peu comme moi à la fac en ce moment ... Bon, j'y retourne, faut que j'emménage maintenant, j'en ai marre de me péter la gueule à cause de mon sac de voyage quand je me lève xD Une petite review ? à la prochaine !_


	4. The Beautiful Savage

Coucou ! Me revoici, pas trop tard j'espère x)

**Disclaimer :** _Comme chacun de vous le sait, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et pas à moi._

**Synopsis :** _Au détour d'une ruelle, Ichigo se fait enlever. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il trouverait l'amour dans ces circonstances ?_

**Warning :**_ Bon, l'ambiance a pas l'air de tourner si glauque que ça xD Je pense qu'il y aura plus d'autres viols, enfin, disons juste avec des sous-entendus x3_

**Réponse au reviewers non-inscrits :**

Guest :_ Hé hé, moi j'aime énormément Sosuke, alors il va s'améliorer lui aussi x) j'espère que ses changements le gracieront à tes yeux ! La suite la voilà ! xD_

**Note :**_ J'ai choisi de décrire le physique des personnages pour une fois, puisque de toute façon Ichigo les voit pour la première fois x) _

En route pour le chap 4 ? :D

* * *

**TRAP**

Chapitre 4 : The beautiful savage.

Debout derrière Ulquiorra, Ichigo baissait les yeux sur ses pieds. Être le centre d'attention de neuf personnes c'était trop pour qu'il ne rougisse pas, et pour que sa timidité ne prenne pas le dessus.

Le silence s'éternisa. Les hommes jouaient aux cartes, au poker plus précisément, sur la grande table rectangulaire de cette pièce commune, leur jeu en main et leurs jetons devant. Celui qui menait le jeu, vu le nombre de jeton qu'il avait, un brun avec une énorme balafre sur le côté droit de son visage et un 69 tatoué de l'autre, fut le premier à lui adresser la parole.

-T'as quel âge ?

Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à cette question et bégaya.

-Di … Dix-neuf ans.

-J'ai gagné Renji ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Le dit Renji, un grand tatoué aux cheveux teints en rouge, jura dans sa barbe et concéda à l'autre ce qu'il voulait.

-Ok Shuuhei, j'te file mon dessert toute la semaine.

Le brun ricana, tandis que les sept autres fixaient toujours Ichigo. Le rouquin avait eu le temps de percevoir des émotions dans ces regards, certains étaient curieux, certains chaleureux, d'autres en colère, et un carrément … haineux.

Le silence revint. Et ce fut cette fois un homme aux cheveux teints en bleu turquoise qui lui posa une question de sa voix profonde :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ichigo fut légèrement intimidé par cet individu, parce qu'il était en colère. Ichigo ne le savait pas mais Grimmjow n'était pas en colère contre le rouquin, mais contre Aizen et contre lui-même, comme d'habitude il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres, et voilà maintenant qu'Aizen en achetait un nouveau, comme si tous ceux qu'il possédait déjà ne suffisaient pas.

-I … Ichigo, répondit-il timidement.

-T'es déjà passé à la casserole ? reprit le bleuté.

Ichigo ne put pas répondre, il baissa la tête, essayant de refouler la peur qui montait en lui. Évoquer ces souvenirs ne le rassurait pas. Ce fut Ulquiorra qui répondit pour lui, d'un ''oui'' parfaitement neutre, mais qui sonnait comme une épée qu'on plantait dans le sol. L'autre continua :

-Parfait, tu connais le ton comme ça !

Soudain, quelqu'un intervint, brisant l'ambiance de désespoir qu'installait peu à peu Grimmjow, qui d'ailleurs lança un regard noir à l'opportun.

-Roh ça va Grimmjow ! Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur !

Ichigo releva la tête pour voir le jeune homme à qui appartenait cette jolie voix. Il faisait à peu près sa taille, il était brun, ses cheveux coupés au carré descendaient à la hauteur de sa mâchoire, il était beau et avait de jolis yeux gris, mais le plus surprenant, c'étaient les plumes qui ornaient ses cils et son sourcil droits. Il s'était levé et approché d'Ichigo, de façon à pouvoir passer un bras dans son dos.

-Je vais faire les présentations ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Bon alors, je suppose que tu connais déjà Ulquiorra ? Nous on l'appelle l'Iceberg (Ichigo décela un micro-sourire sur le visage pâle d'Ulquiorra), le mec aux cheveux bleus c'est Grimmjow, mais moi je l'appelle l'Abruti. À côté, le grand aux cheveux rouges, c'est Renji, lui aussi c'est un abruti, mais ''Renji'' ça suffit, fit le brun, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Ichigo sentit un sourire pointer sur ses propres lèvres, c'était juste des taquineries affectueuses. Enfin, du moins pour Renji, vu qu'il lui adressa un petit coucou de la main, tandis que Grimmjow regardait le brun avec un air assez courroucé, mais ce n'était pas méchant. L'autre continua :

-Le petit blond c'est Kira, à côté c'est Gin, mais bon, ils sont casés ensemble, alors … après y'a Nnoitra le pervers, en face, le binoclard aux cheveux roses c'est Szayel, ce sont des gardes, le blond à côté c'est son frère, Illfort (Ichigo nota que c'était ce blond qui le regardait mal), et puis le balafré, c'est Shuuhei. Voilà, j'ai oublié personne je crois.

-Tu t'es oublié crétin, ronchonna Grimmjow.

-Ah ! Oui, moi c'est Yumichika, mais tu peux m'appeler Yumi, termina-t-il, avec un grand sourire tel qu'Ichigo ne put que le lui rendre.

-Quoi ?! Hey ! Pourquoi lui il a le droit de t'appeler Yumi et pas moi ?! s'indigna Renji.

-Parce que lui il est mignon, trancha le brun.

Ichigo se sentit rougir.

-Bon, on la reprend cette partie ? s'impatienta Illfort.

-Oui, viens jouer avec nous Ichigo ! s'écria Yumi en l'entrainant avec lui.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

Yumichika poussa Shuuhei et assit Ichigo entre eux deux. Le rouquin n'était pas très à l'aise, certes grâce à Yumichika il se sentait en début d'intégration dans le groupe, mais certains le toisaient encore. En particulier Grimmjow, toujours en colère semblait-il. Gin aussi le fixait, un énorme sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, on le sentait curieux. Quant à Nnoitra, Yumi l'avait bien décrit, il arborait un sourire pervers tout en le fixant. Génial … Nnoitra voulait déjà lui sauter dessus, Grimmjow et Illfort le détestaient, Stark le prenait pour un débile, et Renji pestait sur le favoritisme parce que lui n'avait pas le droit d'appeler Yumi par ce surnom. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce que pensaient Szayel ou Izuru. Perdu dans ses esprits il ne s'aperçut que Grimmjow le fixait que lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus. Il soutint ce regard, non pas par courage ou par défi, il aurait bien voulu baisser les yeux en signe de soumission, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le bleuté fronçait les sourcils, et soudain il émit une sorte de claquement sec.

-Il va dormir avec qui ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Ulquiorra sans lâcher Ichigo des yeux.

-Avec toi, le renseigna ce dernier.

Le bleuté posa ses cartes sur la table, face cachée et se leva avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Grimmy-chan ! Où vas-tu ? demanda Gin, plus inquiet par sa possible escapade que par sa saute d'humeur.

-Préparer le diner bouffon ! Et j't'ai d'jà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Surveille-le Ulquiorra-kun, fit Gin.

Le petit brun obéit et disparut à la suite du bleuté.

-Mais quel rabat-joie ce Grimmjow. Tiens Ichigo, va à sa place et prends son jeu. Tu sais jouer au poker pas vrai ? fit Yumichika.

-Euh … oui.

Ichigo alla s'assoir sur la chaise vide dans le rang d'en face et reçut de ce fait un sourire de Renji. Ah ? Il ne le détestait pas finalement ?

Dans la cuisine Grimmjow s'occupait de faire de la place quand Ulquiorra arriva et l'aida.

-Comment va ton dos ? demanda le brun.

-Bien. C'est les cuisses qui me font mal.

-Je te remettrai de la crème ce soir.

-J'peux très bien le faire tout seul ! ronchonna le bleuté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-… Rien.

-Tu mens mal ces temps-ci, affirma Ulquiorra.

-Tsss … Il … Il a l'air fragile, murmura Grimmjow. Il fera pas long feu ici.

-Je pense que si.

Grimmjow s'arrêta pour le regarder, dubitatif.

-Il a mis moins de temps que moi pour s'en remettre.

-Pfff ! Ouais, parce que tu l'as aidé.

-Non. Il a pris conscience de tout ce qu'il se passe ici en un seul jour. Et il n'a pas trop peur.

-Ouais justement, il a pas assez peur du tout. Il est naïf, et il va tomber de haut la prochaine fois que l'autre enflure jouera avec.

-C'est possible. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on laisse faire ça.

Grimmjow soupira. Ulquiorra avait raison, et Grimm le savait, mais parfois, il en avait assez de constamment résister, et de le faire pour les autres aussi. Il aurait bien voulu relâcher un peu la pression. Enfin, il le ferait quand ils seraient tous sortis d'ici. Promis.

OoOoO

Shiro regarda son portable. Il fut étonné de n'y trouver aucun nouveau message de son frère, d'habitude lorsqu'il lui envoyait un sms, le rouquin répondait tout de suite, ou dans la journée. Il devait avoir un examen ou quelque chose du genre, il l'appellerait le lendemain.

OoOoO

La partie de poker était presque terminée. Elle durait depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et à la surprise de tout le monde, le nouveau affrontait Shuuhei, le roi de la table habituellement, avec une grande assurance. Les autres avaient été plumés. Le brun fixait le roux, en quête du moindre signe de bluff.

Ichigo se demandait si son as de pique et sa dame suffiraient. Avec les cartes sur la table, il n'avait rien du tout. Une couleur, ou une petite suite. Avec les cartes que Shuuhei poserait, il pensait avoir une quinte flush royale. Il fallait juste que Shuuhei ait le valet de pique dans son jeu. C'était un pari risqué. Le valet pouvait très bien se trouver dans les cartes des autres.

Ichigo se mordit un peu la lèvre, et ça n'échappa pas au brun.

-Je suis sûr que tu bluffes gamin ! Tapis ! fit-il en envoyant tout son magot au centre.

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mais il n'en laissait rien voir. C'était son frère qui lui avait appris à jouer, et le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux ajoutaient au challenge, car ils se connaissaient parfaitement. De son côté, il voyait Shuuhei archi sûr de lui. Le roi, le dix, le neuf et le sept de pique, avec une carte de cœur étaient sur la table. Si Shuuhei n'avait pas le valet, Ichigo perdait. S'il l'avait, le jeu d'Ichigo, le dernier posé, lui prendrait son valet et il aurait gagné. Mais si Shuuhei n'avait pas le valet, pourquoi être aussi sûr de lui ? Shuuhei était tellement obnubilé par l'envie de savoir si Ichigo bluffait qu'il en avait oublié son attitude révélatrice. Le brun venant de faire tapis, Ichigo était obligé de jouer la même chose pour suivre, vu qu'il avait un peu moins de jetons. Bon … soit. Il posa ses cartes à plat, face cachée et poussa tous ses jetons vers le centre de la table.

Yumi le regarda avec de gros yeux, l'air réprobateur.

-Messieurs, vos cartes ! s'écria Gin, le plus curieux de tous.

Shuuhei jeta ses deux cartes sur la table et se releva en criant qu'il avait gagné, encore. L'une des deux se retourna, le huit de pique. Il pensait donc gagner avec une quinte flush. Donc forcément, la seconde était …

Renji retourna l'autre carte qui était tombée du mauvais côté.

Le valet de pique.

-Woh, une quinte flush ! s'étonna le rouge.

Tout le corps d'Ichigo se détendit. Il soupira de soulagement. Mais les autres ne le virent pas comme ça, et encore moins Shuuhei, ils prirent ça pour du découragement. Yumi allait le consoler quand il posa ses cartes sur la table. D'abord l'As … et ensuite …

Ce n'est que quand il retourna la dame que tout le monde se figea. Surtout Shuuhei.

Le premier à briser le silence fut Gin, avec un petit rire diabolique, genre ''fufufuh''.

Nnoitra émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Ce gamin a de la ressource.

C'est à ce moment là que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra revinrent. Shuuhei s'avança vers la table.

-Je … J'ai perdu ?

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Quoi ? Contre qui ?! s'étonna Grimmjow.

-Contre Ichigo …

-Quoi ?!

Grimmjow aussi se rapprocha de la table et observa le jeu.

-Une quinte flush royale ?! Mais t'as une chance de cocu toi ! Et t'as tout risqué à tapis en plus, t'es malade !

Puis son côté avare ressortit …

-C'était mes jetons en plus … C'était quoi le prix ?

-Le gagnant décide ce qu'on regarde ce soir à la télé.

-Bon … ça va, j'te le laisse. Amène-toi, faut que j'te montre not'chambre.

Ichigo se leva d'un bond et suivit Grimmjow, sagement. Le bleuté marchait encore plus vite qu'Ulquiorra, et Ichigo fut un peu à la traine. Grimmjow ouvrit la porte juste à côté de la chambre de Stark, celle où il n'y avait qu'un G, l'initiale de son prénom. Grimmjow alla directement s'assoir sur son lit, pendant qu'Ichigo observait la pièce. C'était sobre. Un côté de la pièce était même vide. Enfin, à part un petit lit. La chambre était séparée en deux, et on sentait clairement la frontière. D'un côté Grimmjow et son bordel, des vêtements jetés un peu partout, des bouquins ouverts, d'autres fermés et formant des piles à l'équilibre incertain, des cd, des consoles portables, des … des peluches ?! Oh ! Une peluche Kirby ! Un Pikachu ! Et même une grande peluche de Dracofeu ! Et il y en avait plein d'autres ! Génial !

-Y'a un truc qui te gène ? remarqua Grimmjow, un peu sur la défensive.

-Non ! Non, pas du tout. C'est … parfait.

-Mouais. On t'achètera des trucs plus tard, sur le net. Faudrait refaire la déco aussi … Mais bon.

-Refaire la déco ?

-Ouais. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici. C'est … chez toi.

-Vraiment ce que je veux ? demanda Ichigo, qui commençait déjà à avoir des idées pour les motifs des murs.

-Ouais. Enfin, faut que je sois d'accord quand même !

Ichigo eut un bref sourire et s'avança. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée, et il aima assez la vue qu'elle offrait. Il resta devant.

-On peut pas l'ouvrir complètement.

En effet, les vitres se détachaient du chambranle seulement par le haut, retenues par des petites chainettes. Elles permettaient l'aération de la pièce, mais … pas de s'échapper. Encore quelque chose qui le retenait prisonnier ici. Ichigo commençait à comprendre qu'il ne repartirait plus jamais d'ici. Sa voix se fit hésitante et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-Est-ce que … est-ce que je vais mourir ici ? demanda-t-il.

Son colocataire mit un certain temps à répondre.

-Sans doute.

-Alors je ne reverrai jamais ma famille ? Ni mes amis ?

-Arrêtes de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, lui répondit-il, agacé.

Ichigo sentit des larmes poindre à ses yeux, et un sanglot lui échapper.

Grimmjow jura … Il avait eu raison finalement, ce p'tit gars était trop fragile pour cet endroit. Il se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de l'apaiser. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas résister, dès que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, il volait à son secours, même si c'était du suicide … Il caressa doucement les cheveux oranges.

Ichigo se lova dans les bras de Grimmjow, pleurant contre son torse chaud.

-Je ne veux pas ! sanglota-t-il.

-Je sais, murmura Grimmjow.

* * *

_Alala, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre x) J'espère que vous aurez aimé le lire ! ... Je ne vous réclamerai pas une petite review ... En fait si xD Review ?_


	5. The Self-Proclaimed Beauty

Yo ! Alors comment ça va chez vous ?

**Disclaimer :** _Comme chacun de vous le sait, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et pas à moi._

**Synopsis :** _Au détour d'une ruelle, Ichigo se fait enlever. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il trouverait l'amour dans ces circonstances ?_

**Réponse au reviewers non-inscrits :**

Lala :_ Mah non, t'en fais pas, ce sera pas triste x) c'est même pas une deathfic !_

Bon, avec ce chapitre je termine ma réserve x) Les prochains ne sont pas écrits ... Ils risquent de se faire attendre, j'en suis désolée x) J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même x3 Ah et j'oubliais, merci de vos reviews les gens, je vous aime ! Même si je pense que vous allez me maudire à la fin de ce chapitre x)

* * *

**TRAP**

**Chapitre 5 : The self-proclaimed beauty.**

Pendant toute la semaine qui suivit son arrivée, Ichigo fit plus ample connaissance avec certains de ses colocataires. Notamment avec Grimmjow, Yumichika, et Ulquiorra. Grimmjow parce qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre, et qu'il lui demandait souvent de l'aider pour faire les repas, le bleuté étant le chef cuisinier ici. Ulquiorra parce qu'il lui donnait des corvées à faire, et le brun s'en occupait généralement avec lui. Il avait eu une très bonne idée de le comparer à un majordome, parce qu'il agissait comme tel. Et Yumichika parce que … eh bien parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Il était la touche de bonne humeur qui l'empêchait de trop penser au fait qu'il était en captivité, qu'il ne verrait plus ses petites sœurs, ou son frère, ou même son vieux schnock de père. Ce qui le garda aussi joyeux fut également le fait qu'il ne vit pas Sosuke pendant ce laps de temps. Le maître était en réalité parti en voyage d'affaire.

Et c'est bien connu, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. En fait, Yumichika avait décidé de redécorer sa chambre lui aussi. Et grâce à l'ordinateur, sous la surveillance des gardiens, il avait commandé plein de meubles. Sauf que maintenant il fallait porter les cartons. Stark et Nnoitra furent réquisitionnés pour monter les meubles du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au trente-deuxième étage. La plupart rentraient dans l'ascenseur … mais pas tous. Et ils n'apprécièrent pas vraiment de les monter à pied. Surtout Nnoitra. Il aurait bien fait bouffer ses meubles à Yumichika. Tous les deux, déposaient les meubles dans le couloir, et Renji devait, sur ordre de Yumi, les amener dans la chambre, où Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Shuuhei devaient construire le mobilier. Ces deux derniers s'amusaient comme des fous, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient rien aux notices de montage, et qu'il leur restait toujours un bitoniau à la fin. De plus, Yumichika avait un goût … particulier disons. Les meubles étaient de style contemporain et ils ne comprenaient pas toujours à quoi ils servaient, et ils ne savaient jamais à quoi ça ressemblait avant d'avoir terminé. Heureusement que Yumichika ne les entendait pas se foutre de la tronche de ses meubles, parce qu'ils y allaient fort, mais il était bien trop occupé à houspiller Renji, qui ne travaillait pas assez vite à son goût.

Ichigo trouvait la décoration de la chambre un peu surchargée, et ils venaient de rajouter des trucs en plus. Il y avait plein de couleurs différentes, c'était chaotique, le canapé bleu turquoise n'allait pas vraiment avec le fauteuil vert pomme et la tapisserie rouge à fleurs de lys jaune. Mais il trouvait ça joli, parce que ça allait bien avec Yumichika et sa gaité constante. C'était un joyeux capharnaüm, et surtout ils s'amusaient à le construire. C'est ça qui le rendait beau.

_OoOoO_

Shiro commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ça faisait deux semaines que son frère ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il ne s'inquiétait que maintenant parce que ça lui arrivait assez souvent en période d'examen, il éteignait tout ce qui le reliait à la société pour étudier à fond. Mais cette fois, c'était plus long que d'habitude. Alors il décida d'appeler son père pour être fixé.

-Papa ? C'est Shiro.

Isshin se lança dans un discours de plainte, comme quoi, enfin il daignait l'appeler pour donner des nouvelles et tout un baratin que l'albinos snoba passé la première minute.

-Papa arrêtes c'est important ! Est-ce qu'Ichi t'a appelé depuis les deux dernières semaines ?

-Eum … non. Toi non plus ?

-Ok, je vais aller voir s'il va bien ce soir. Bisous !

Et il raccrocha. Il n'aimait pas les effusions d'affection, il préférait être bref.

Puis il se mit en route pour l'appartement de son frère.

_OoOoO_

Ichigo était en train de demander comment Yumichika avait fait pour se faire livrer tout ça, et Shuuhei lui expliquait qu'ils avaient droit de commander tout ce qu'il voulaient via le pc portable de Stark et la carte bleu de Sosuke, tant que ça ne le ruinait pas (le plan de Grimmjow pour lui faire acheter des actions qui l'auraient mis à la rue n'avait pas marché à cause de cette clause), tant que ce n'était pas dangereux (des armes par exemple, ce plan-ci avait aussi échoué) et tant que ce n'était pas un animal, et surtout, tant qu'ils ne se manifestaient pas en tant qu'eux, à travers les réseaux sociaux, etc, ce à quoi les gardiens veillaient à chaque fois, quand soudain, un cri fut poussé dans le couloir. Ils passèrent tous les deux la tête par la porte pour voir ce qui se passait : Renji venait de se blesser avec le dernier meuble, le carton lui était tombé sur le pied, ce qui l'avait fait tomber en avant, et il s'était pris le mur dans la tête, ce qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Yumi se précipitait pour le relever, mais Shuuhei avait déjà bondit, un peu affolé par tout le sang, et entrainait le rouge boitillant vers l'infirmerie. Yumichika fit la moue en les regardant partir. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi il semblait … jaloux. Mais Yumi demanda au rouquin et au petit brun de l'aider à rentrer le dernier meuble, parce que Nnoitra lui avait juré que plus jamais il ne l'aiderait à porter quoi que ce soit, tandis que Stark était directement parti se coucher, épuisé par ses efforts. Ils défirent le carton et Nnoitra alla le jeter, de très mauvaise grâce. Ils montèrent le meuble, et Yumichika pesta contre l'agencement du mobilier. Il chargea Ichigo de bouger les meubles, pendant qu'Ulquiorra allait nettoyer le sang de Renji dans le couloir. Alors qu'il poussait laborieusement une commode Ichigo demanda :

-Au fait, Yumi, tu ne trouve pas que tu empiètes un peu beaucoup sur l'espace d'Ulquiorra ?

Le brun rit.

-Tu sais, on choisit ensemble avant de commander. Ne crois pas que je ne tiens pas compte de son avis ! Allez, du nerf !

Ichigo termina de pousser cette ''saloperie de meuble qui pesait une tonne'' et s'affala sur le divan assorti à Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra revint et s'assit à côté de lui, laissant trainer son regard sur la pièce. Ses grands yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur un tableau. Yumichika demanda aussitôt au rouquin de le déplacer, et Ichigo obéit, bien qu'épuisé, il ne voulait fâcher personne.

-Et j'le mets où ?

-Hum … au dessus du lit d'Ulquiorra.

Ichigo monta sur les couvertures et plaqua le tableau au mur.

-Là ?

Ichigo s'aperçut que Yumichika regarda attentivement le visage du petit brun, qui envoyait un regard réprobateur à l'œuvre d'art que portait le roux à bout de bras. En effet, il tenait compte de son avis … Il l'avait mal jugé.

-Non, mets-le au dessus de mon lit plutôt.

Ichigo ronchonna, fallait se décider maintenant …

-Ça va comme ça ?

Yumi décela l'ombre d'un vague sourire sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra, alors oui, ça allait. Il s'empara d'un petit clou et ils fixèrent le cadre au mur.

-Voilà ! Ça y est. Cette fois c'est par-fait ! s'exclama Yumi.

-Oui, approuva Ulquiorra.

C'est à ce moment que Grimmjow appela Ichigo, en criant son prénom à plein poumons depuis la cuisine. Le roux salua ses deux amis et s'y précipita.

-T'as besoin de moi ?

-Mets la table, on mange.

Ichigo sourit. En fait, c'était presque comme une famille.

_OoOoO_

Shiro ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son frère avec le double des clés qu'il avait. Comme il le soupçonnait, il n'y avait personne … Et merde. Il était allé à son école d'art, et personne ne l'avait vu depuis deux semaines. Ses amis n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles non plus. Bordel, mais où était son frère ?!

Il décida d'aller voir la police. Cela l'inquiétait désormais énormément.

_OoOoO_

Renji blessé, tout le monde fut aux petits soins pour lui, Shuuhei lui rendit même son dessert. Le brun s'était bien occupé de lui, il lui avait posé des petits pansements qui retenaient la blessure fermée. Yumi s'en voulait un peu, c'était parce qu'il l'avait trop poussé à travailler qu'il s'était blessé, alors il fit ses corvées à sa place. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouva à faire la vaisselle avec lui, pendant qu'Ulquiorra et Izuru débarrassaient. Ils discutaient de la malchance de Renji, qui était légendaire. En une semaine ici, Ichigo en avait eu la preuve, et l'incident de l'après-midi confirmait bien cet état de fait. Renji devait être le seul homme à pouvoir se faire piquer par le cadavre d'une guêpe qu'un oiseau lui avait lâché dessus après être entré par erreur dans la ''maison''. Idem pour se couper avec un épluche légume ou avec l'emballage en plastique d'un nouveau dvd.

-Tu sais, je trouve que ça lui donne un côté mignon, avoua le brun.

-Un côté mignon ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup …

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben, tu n'arrêtes pas de lui donner des ordres et tu ne veux pas qu'il t'appelle Yumi.

-Bah, je donne des ordres à tout le monde, c'est une sale manie que j'ai, je le sais … Et puis … je vais t'avouer un truc : en fait je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle Yumi parce que tout le monde m'appelle Yumi. Renji est spécial pour moi, et s'il m'appelait comme ça, il le serait moins tu comprends ?

Ichigo lui sourit. Oui, il comprenait très bien. Voilà donc pourquoi il avait semblé jaloux de Shuuhei tout à l'heure. En pensant à ça, il se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre Renji et Shuuhei. Et en pensant à leur séance d'emménagement, il pensa à autre chose …

-Dis Yumi, est-ce que tu connais bien Grimmjow ?

-Hein ? Oh non, Grimmjow est trop … terre à terre pour moi, concéda-t-il dans un sourire.

-Ah bon ? Mince …

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien … j'aimerai lui faire une surprise, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

-Ah pour ça tu devrais demander à Ulquiorra ou à Stark. Ils sont assez proches.

-D'accord, merci, je le ferai.

-C'est quoi cette surprise ?

Ichigo allait lui répondre quand Ulquiorra fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Le maître est rentré, annonça-t-il.

Le rouquin sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, et vu l'expression de Yumichika, il n'était pas le seul.

-Ichigo, arrêtes la vaisselle et suis-moi, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

-Moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout.

Ichigo obéit, bien malgré lui, mais Yumi lui souffla d'y aller, ou ce serait bien pire. Ichigo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'avéra fondé quand le brun, qu'il avait suivi, s'arrêta devant la porte d'Aizen. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, et son cœur battit plus fort.

-Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il.

Mais Ulquiorra frappa deux coups à la porte avant de s'éloigner avec une dernière remarque :

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

* * *

_Comment Ichigo va-t-il sortir de ce pétrin à votre avis ?_


	6. The Sexy Sixty-Nine

Merci merci pour vos reviews tous ! Particulièrement Lola, j'adore avoir ton avis xD Hesymi pour ses longues reviews qui me font sourire tellement elles sont cool ! Jfvbb, qui suit depuis le début (d'ailleurs_ I'm wondering !_ d'où vient ton pseudo ? C: ) et toutes les autres. **Je vous aime.** Épousez-moi ! (Une à la fois, sous le régime matrimonial du partage de la fortune bien sûr xD)

et rendez-vous en bas du chap, pour un plus ample discours xD

* * *

**TRAP**

**Chapitre 6 : The Sexy Sixty-nine.**

Ichigo était pétrifié devant cette porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'ouvrir, et surtout pas entrer dans la pièce qu'elle ouvrait. Ne jamais revoir l'intérieur de cette pièce. Ne jamais revoir cet homme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà parti s'enfermer à clef dans une autre pièce. Mais il se rappelait ce que les garçons lui avaient dit, ''vas-y tout de suite, ce sera pire si tu attends'', ''tu n'as pas le choix'' … et quelque part dans sa tête il entendait les cris d'Ulquiorra la nuit de son arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas reculer et il ne voulait pas avancer. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là. Il serait resté éternellement dans le couloir si Aizen, trouvant le temps long, n'était pas venu lui-même ouvrir sa porte.

Quand Sosuke vit Ichigo, figé, il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire.

-Hé bien entre. Fit-il en s'effaçant.

Le rouquin ne bougea pas, et le brun soupira. Sa relation avec ce garçon s'annonçait mal.

-Ichigo … Je ne le redirai pas une seconde fois. Fit-il en guise d'avertissement.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire et il restait pétrifié.

Sosuke resta dubitatif … Il passa sa main devant les yeux du rouquins mais il n'eut aucune réaction, il avait le bouche légèrement ouverte, et Sosuke pouvait voir les secousses que le cœur du jeune homme répercutait en lui. Il lui faisait atrocement peur …

Il avança doucement sa main vers le visage du roux, et la posa sur sa joue. Le résultat fut instantané, Ichigo sursauta, sortant soudainement de sa transe, il repoussa brusquement la main du maître, et voulut s'enfuir, mais Sosuke rattrapa son poignet, et le tira vers lui.

Il était légèrement énervé.

Il le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte. Ichigo ne savait pas comment mais il termina assis sur le lit.

-Il y a visiblement certaines règles que tu n'as pas encore intégrées. Fit Sosuke en le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_**OoOoO**_

Shiro entra dans le commissariat. Il détestait cet endroit, il y avait fait plusieurs visites assez longues, il y était assez connu et sa présence souleva quelques sourcils. Il se rendit directement au guichet d'accueil, ou le lieutenant Muguruma le reçut, assez surpris.

-Tiens donc, Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu viens te dénoncer toi-même ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Pas du tout. Je viens signaler la disparition de mon frère.

Kensei lui accorda soudainement toute son attention.

-Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas marrant, c'est grave. Ça te vaudra sans doute une lourde amende ou un séjour dans nos cellules, que tu connais déjà bien il me semble.

-C'est pas une blague ! S'emporta Shiro.

Kensei le jaugea, suspicieux. Il connaissait le jeune homme et ne voyait pas en lui un côté qui puisse être honnête. Seulement, il savait qu'il tenait énormément à son frère. Preuve en était, quand c'était son père qui venait régler la caution au poste de police et qui venait le chercher, Shiro gardait sa grande gueule et sa mauvaise attitude, alors que quand c'était Ichigo qui venait le chercher, il affichait un air penaud et il était tout sauf fier de lui.

-Et où il aurait disparu ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Vous voulez pas que je fasse votre boulot non plus ?!

Kensei lui sourit malgré lui. Il lui rappelait fichtrement quelqu'un qui n'était plus là.

-Bon, tu es sûr qu'il a disparu ? T'as des preuves ?

-Personne ne l'a vu à son école et j'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis deux semaines !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'inquiètes que maintenant ?

-Parce que ça lui arrive parfois de pas m'appeler ! Bordel tu fais chier, j'vais me débrouiller tout seul puisque vous êtes tous incompétents ici ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre de tous.

Intrigué par le remue-ménage, certains passèrent la tête en dehors de leur bureau pour voir ce qui se passait.

Et quand il vit le visage en colère de Shiro, Shinji faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, croyant voir le fantôme du jeune homme qu'il avait capturé puis vendu à Aizen. Et voilà, encore une fois il ne s'était pas assez renseigné et ça allait tout foutre en l'air !

Kensei prit la déposition de Shiro de très mauvaise grâce et le jeune homme partit, pas plus rassuré. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune confiance en la police et il se promit de retrouver Ichigo lui-même. Dut-il pour ça faire tout et absolument n'importe quoi.

_**OoOoO**_

Ichigo justement, s'était laissé faire jusqu'à ce que Sosuke veuille le déshabiller. Arrivé là, il l'avait violemment repoussé et s'était sauvé à l'autre bout de l'immense lit. Son cœur allait exploser s'il continuait à battre aussi fort. Sosuke l'avait toisé pendant un petit moment, hésitant à lui sauter dessus quitte à le poursuivre dans toute la chambre et à la brutaliser, imaginant de quelle punition il pourrait le menacer pour qu'il se laisse faire et finisse par en demander lui-même, puis il s'était souvenu que c'était la méthode qu'il avait employée avec Kira et que ça avait bien foiré. Il eut l'air agacé, mécontent, serra la mâchoire, puis soupira et s'affala sur son lit.

Sa semaine avait été éprouvante, il avait mené de dures négociations avec des organisations rivales, en fait il était las de tout ça. Il voulait se détendre, mais avec Ichigo ça n'allait pas être simple. Cela dit, il fallait relativiser, ce n'était simple avec aucun des autres Illfort lui prenait la tête avec sa jalousie, Grimmjow le haïssait et ne se laissait jamais faire, Yumi le supportaient à peine plus d'une demi-heure avant de craquer et de fondre en larme, Renji était totalement passif, Ulquiorra ne disait strictement rien, Gin l'épuisait et il lui avait promis de ne plus toucher à Kira … en fait, il n'y avait que Shuuhei qui lui permettait de se détendre. Il avait eu envie de voir Ichigo toute la semaine et il n'avait pas pu résister. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à calmer ce gosse. Il y était parvenu avec les autres, enfin, relativement, avec violence ou pas d'ailleurs, mais là c'était différent, Ichigo était plus jeune que les autres et moins habitué au sexe. Il agissait comme un animal terrorisé, et Sosuke n'avait jamais été très doué avec les animaux …

Ichigo resserra ses bras autour de lui, même le regard de l'autre homme le brûlait.

-Tu es désespérant. Lui dit l'autre soudainement.

Puis il se releva et sortit, en lui ordonnant de rester là. Ichigo le suivit des yeux et sursauta quand il claqua la porte.

_**OoOoO**_

Sosuke passa par la cuisine, mais il n'y trouva que Yumichika et Ulquiorra qui discutaient avec animation, tel qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas, il alla ensuite dans le salon, où devaient se trouver les autres, mais n'y trouva toujours pas celui qu'il cherchait. Tous les autres étaient là et regardaient la télé, sans doute une de leurs séries américaines niaises, et il se demanda bien où pouvait être passé le dernier de sa bande.

-Où est Shuuhei ? Lança-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il remarqua surtout Illfort qui lui envoya un regard noir parce qu'il était, comme toujours, jaloux quand Sosuke s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais aussi Grimmjow qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Finalement ce fut Renji qui lui apprit que le brun avait décidé d'aller se coucher tôt, soi-disant parce qu'il était fatigué. Le maître se dirigea donc vers la porte marquée d'un S et d'un R, non sans au passage, adresser un avertissement à Illfort selon lequel il ne fallait pas trop l'agacer aujourd'hui, et qui eut pour effet de faire bouder le blond.

Arrivé à destination, il frappa et demanda s'il pouvait entrer. C'était un marché qu'il avait passé avec _ses_ garçons : il n'entrait pas dans leur chambre sans permission, en revanche, ils obéissaient au moindre de ses ordres. Ça fonctionnait … sauf peut-être avec Grimmjow …

La réponse que lui donna Shuuhei le surprit :

-Une minute ! Entendit-il à travers la porte.

Et en effet, au bout de presque une minute, le brun vint lui ouvrir et le fit entrer dans la pièce sombre. Sosuke réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair et il connaissait le brun depuis plus de huit ans maintenant, alors il comprit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le petit air coupable dans les yeux foncés.

-Je croyais t'avoir interdit de fumer. Fit-il en croisant les bras tout en avançant dans la pièce.

-Je ne fumais pas du tout !

-Je t'ai aussi interdit de mentir il me semble.

Shuuhei allait nier mais se ravisa, bégaya et finit par avouer.

-Mais, c'est … c'est dur d'arrêter. Minauda-t-il avec un air adorable.

-Je vois, tu en profites quand je ne suis pas là … pourtant j'ai aussi interdit à Stark et Nnoitra de t'en donner !

-Je … je leur en pique en fait …

Sosuke lui adressa un regard de reproche plus intense qu'auparavant.

Quand il l'avait connu, Shuuhei n'était qu'un petit délinquant de bas étage. Il l'avait surpris à piller un de ses business et l'avait capturé. Au lieu de lui réserver le sort des autres prisonniers de guerre, c'est-à-dire tortures et mort lente, il l'avait emmené chez lui, s'était amusé avec, tellement qu'il avait décidé de le retenir prisonnier encore un peu, et finalement définitivement. Sosuke était jeune à l'époque, vingt-six ans à peine, et aujourd'hui sa conduite lui évoquait celle d'un enfant qui aurait ramassé un petit animal dans la rue, l'aurait ramené chez lui pour le soigner et finalement s'y serait attaché et l'aurait gardé comme compagnon de jeu. Shuuhei avait un statut particulier à ses yeux, d'abord parce que c'était le premier qu'il avait _possédé_, c'était avec lui qu'il avait partagé le plus de chose, ensuite parce que c'était le seul qu'il n'avait pas acheté mais capturé, et ça, ça lui plaisait énormément, il se voyait le prédateur et Shuu la proie, et enfin parce que Shuuhei avait changé de comportement au fur et à mesure de sa captivité.

Au début le jeune homme avait réagi comme Grimmjow, il s'était débattu furieusement, l'avait même frappé, mais il s'était très vite calmé, il était passé par différents stades, après sa colère était venue une sorte de tristesse passive, une nostalgie de son ancienne vie, ensuite elle s'était accentuée, il avait même essayé une grève de la faim, et Sosuke s'était occupé de lui dans ce temps, une fois remis le jeune homme était devenu agressif, insultant, puis quand le second était arrivé, Renji, il était devenu froid. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux comme Illfort l'était, mais il savait qu'il avait fini par l'aimer, bien que les gens qu'il aimait avant lui manquaient très visiblement. Il lui avait souvent parlé de sa famille, il avait une demi-sœur de cinq ans lorsqu'il l'avait ''enlevé'' et il aurait aimé la voir aujourd'hui, devenue une jolie jeune fille. Shuuhei aimait lui parler, c'était une capacité que les autres n'avaient pas. Lui lui faisait confiance.

Shuuhei voyait le regard de reproche de Sosuke se muer peu à peu en regard doux à son égard. Il lui sourit, Sosuke n'était pas fâché. Le maître lui caressa la joue et se rapprocha doucement pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, ce qui lui fit des chatouilles et le força à laisser échapper un petit rire.

Sosuke n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là, mais il ne put résister. Il n'avait rien prémédité du tout, c'était rare, mais il eut soudain envie d'aller plus loin dans ses caresses et ne se gêna pas. Sans doute en réaction à la frustration qu'Ichigo avait provoquée en lui, il conduisit Shuuhei à son lit et ils se jetèrent dans une étreinte fougueuse, passionnée, et même … amoureuse.

Shuuhei avait bien essayé de résister il y avait longtemps, mais il n'avait pas réussi longtemps. Il l'avait détesté au début, et au fil du temps, sa haine avait fluctué. Et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus. Ça faisait déjà un an ou deux qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'amour pour cet homme. Même s'il l'avait privé de liberté, de sa famille, d'une vie normale. Il n'y avait qu'un chose qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ce n'était pas le fait de l'avoir violé. Bien sûr ça lui resterait à jamais sur le cœur, mais maintenant, il aimait ces moments avec lui. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cautionner c'était qu'il l'avait fait à d'autres, au point d'en détruire certains.

Il avait entendu parler du syndrome de Stockholm, étrange phénomène psychologique qui faisait que certains prisonniers s'attachaient à leur persécuteur, il pensait d'ailleurs que Illfort en était fortement atteint, mais il ne pensait pas l'avoir lui-même. Il connaissait Sosuke, c'était tout. Il l'avait observé, et compris par certains côtés. En dehors du fait qu'il retienne des hommes prisonniers dans une tour et qu'il leur fasse subir des sévices sexuels et qu'il dirige une organisation somme toute assez malfaisante, Sosuke n'était pas un homme horrible. Il était né dans une famille de truand, ce n'était pas un choix, il devait hériter de cette organisation, ce n'était pas un choix non plus. Les kidnappings et les viols étaient plus dérangeants. Son homosexualité avérée n'était certes pas un choix non plus, mais il y avait d'autres moyens d'avoir du sexe, sans séquestrer huit personnes. Neuf maintenant. Pauvre Ichigo. Il était bien trop jeune. En fait il les prenait de plus en plus jeune. Shuuhei avait déjà vingt-deux ans quand il l'avait enlevé, il avait un petit ami à l'époque. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'_il_ était devenu avant que Sosuke ne capte son attention.

Ils étaient allongés côte à côte, comme toujours après avoir _fait l'amour_.

-J'étais venu pour te demander un conseil au départ. Je ne pensais pas …

Mais Shuuhei le coupa.

-Tu n'as plus à t'excuser Sosuke.

Shuuhei était le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Reprit le plus jeune.

-De Ichigo. Lui avoua l'autre en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Enfin mis à part le fait que tu le séquestres contre sa volonté, comme les autres, et qu'il soit tout à fait normal qu'il ne réagisse pas en petit caniche comme tu le voudrais ?

Shuuhei était aussi le seul à pouvoir lui adresser des reproches sans en subir une conséquence grave, violente et immédiate. Sosuke accusa le coup.

-Justement … Je ne veux pas qu'il réagisse comme un caniche.

-Tu préfèrerais un second Grimmjow ?

-Encore moins !

-Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Conclut-il.

-Arrêtes ! C'est seulement que j'aimerai éviter un second Izuru …

-Tu n'as qu'à les choisir plus vieux ! Ou arrêter d'en choisir d'ailleurs !

-Shuuhei ! Ne commences pas à me crier dessus !

Avec le brun, Sosuke n'était pas dans son état normal, il aurait été violent avec les autres, ou cruel même, mais avec lui … il ne pouvait faire autrement que se disputer comme des adolescentes, c'est-à-dire en se plaignant l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'emportaient pas dans la colère, ils étaient seulement contrariés, sur fond d'amusement. Shuuhei usait souvent d'ironie, et elle donnait à l'autre l'envie d'en rire.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui laisser du temps.

-Du temps pour quoi ? Pour avoir peur ?

-Non … Du temps pour te connaître idiot ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aime ?

Sosuke fut muet un instant. Ce n'était pas une phrase qu'il entendait souvent. Puis il réfléchit.

-Parce que … je suis irrésistible ?

-Tu es vraiment un idiot. Se consterna Shuuhei avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Alors parce que je suis gentil ? Demanda plus sérieusement Sosuke en lui caressant la hanche.

Le brun se retourna.

-Certes … mais c'est avant tout parce que je te connais. Je te connais parce que j'en ai eu le temps.

Il laissa planer le silence un long moment, laissant le temps à l'autre de saisir ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il parla d'une voix triste.

-Sosuke il était probablement vierge ! Tu te rends compte ? C'était sa première expérience ! Tu es un idiot. Termina-t-il d'un ton définitif.

Et il lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Il avait une boule dans la gorge d'avoir dit ça. Imaginer ce que le roux pouvait ressentir à ce moment là lui laissait l'envie de pleurer. Sosuke sembla comprendre et resta silencieux longtemps. Au bout d'un long moment il caressa de nouveau sa hanche.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Chuchota-t-il.

Le balafré eut alors une idée. Une idée de génie.

-Je crois que je sais !

Il se retourna vivement et il y avait une certaine excitation dans sa voix.

-Laisse lui une année ! Pendant ce temps, tu n'auras pas le droit de le toucher, ni de le frapper. Si tu veux pouvoir coucher avec lui, il faudra qu'il soit d'accord, et pour ça, tu vas devoir le séduire !

Sosuke ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

* * *

_Tadaaaah ! Hello lectrices d'amour ! Comment ça va ? Hein ? Comment ça ''pas trop tôt'' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc rouge dans vos mains ? Des tomates ? Des tomates pourries ? Pour moi ? … Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Non pas la tête ! Ouille !_

_Pardon pardon je me rends ! Je suis un ignoble tas d'épluchure de navet ! 4 mois d'écart entre deux chapitres ça fait un peu beaucoup xD Mais c'est la fac, je me suis pas encore habituée au rythme pardon !_

_Mais vous ne rêvez pas, vous venez bien de lire le chapitre 6 xD Je sais c'est un peu court, mais j'aimais bien cette fin, au départ la discussion entre Shuuhei et So-chaaan devait être beaucoup plus longue et solennelle mais la tendresse entre eux auraient été moins flagrante, et je voulais gracier Sosuke à vos yeux (c'est pas gagné je sais xD). Pour justifier ma lenteur (oui je me justifie toujours de tout … sale manie) en fait des fois, je bloque arrivée à un passage. Là c'est quand Sosuke laisse Ichi tout seul dans sa chambre … En général c'est après les OoOoO … ou pendant les lemons, exemple : j'ai mis un an à écrire les six lignes du viol d'Ichigo … ça fait peur hein ? En plus ça me fait grave chier, parce que j'ai le scénario entier en tête … d'ailleurs, **vous en pensez quoi alors de mon retournement de situation ?** Vous aviez pas deviné hein ? Comment ça si ?_

_Bon, j'arrête mon bla bla, **je vous laisse reviewer C:** (c'est de la suggestion oui oui) et j'espère que le chapitre 7 ne se fera pas autant attendre …_

_**PS :** Je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une faute impardonnable dans le chapitre 4. J'ai écrit Dracofeu, à la place de Dracaufeu. Je tiens à m'excuser, d'abord à mon amour-propre qui en a pris un coup, puis à la part de l'enfant qui est encore en moi et qui choisit toujours Salamèche comme starter, et ensuite à vous chers fans de pokémon T-T Je pleurs doucement … cela dit, je l'appelais toujours Draco … C'est une excuse suffisante vous croyez ? C:_


End file.
